


Cinnamon Chocolate and reunions

by Junimeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human AU, M/M, One-Shot, chrstmas fluff, cinnamon, dumb america, use of human names, worried af russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junimeow/pseuds/Junimeow
Summary: Ivan did not expect to meet him on Christmas Eve.





	Cinnamon Chocolate and reunions

Dec. 24. Ivan knew that the morning of the next day was going to be hectic: his sisters came to visit him for the Christmas meal and his correspondence friend; Michelle, came to meet him in person and to spend a few days at his house.

However, that night was extremely quiet, maybe it was due to the heavy snow or the people had also gathered for the Christmas Eve dinner. While preparing a hot chocolate sweetened with cinnamon, he took the opportunity to congratulate his college friend on Christmas; Yao, who was spending the holidays with his family in China.

When his coffee was ready, he climbed the stairs to his room and prepared to watch one of his favourite films: _the black swan_. He was about to hit the play, when a knock at his door startled him.

Stranded by who called him at that time, Ivan slowly down the stairs irritated, if they were those groups of people who sang Christmas carols, and could go with music elsewhere, he wanted to spend a quiet and relaxed night.

The knocks on his door became more insistent and a few cries drowned by one, he could deduce scarf, became audible on the ground floor of the Braginski mansion. The Russian was already pissed off, that person had interrupted his Christmas Eve, and was going to pay for it. Catching his ash poker, he opened the door and was about to threaten that person, when he felt a pair of arms catch him.

The person who hugged him was frozen and shivering in the cold, the Russian could not help but leave his poker leaning against the door and dragged the frozen boy home. From the hat he was wearing, a pair of blond strands came out and the blond's glasses were clouded by the fog and the chilly air.

“Alfred, for heaven's sake, what are you doing here?”

Alfred took off his scarf once he was sitting in front of the fireplace, and smiled, showing his white teeth, which were a weakness for Ivan.

“Iván, My god! I was about to think that you had forgotten about me.”

“Of course, I had forgotten! Why did not you tell me you were coming? I was about to hit you with the ash poker.”

“I wanted to surprise you, it was a long time since we saw each other, and I missed you comrade.” Alfred said making a pout. His boyfriend did not seem very happy with his surprise visit.

Ivan sighed exalted. Alfred as always making decisions at the last minute. Of course he was happy to see his boyfriend! But he would have to be more foresighted and cautious, he had not even brought winter clothes. He had to get used to the fact that winter in Moscow is not the same as winter in Washington.

“I'll make you a hot chocolate. Do not move.”

The aforementioned could only nod as he cleaned his glasses and took out his mobile to review the latest tweets of the celebrities he followed. Of course, he already had the key to his wi-fi from the last visit he made and did not need to ask for it. The American was a case.

Taking Alfred's favorite cup (one he gave him for his birthday with the captain's shield), he poured some milk, a piece of chocolate and put it in the microwave, while looking for cinnamon sticks in his spice cabinet.

Even if he did not admit it, Ivan had missed his boyfriend a lot. They met when the Russian went to do a master's degree in engineering at the University of Washington. At first, they were like cat and dog, but thanks to the friends of the American, they got them to start dating. 2 years later, despite the distances (Alfred was still studying biochemistry) their relationship became stronger.

When the drink was ready, he returned to the living room and handed it to Alfred. He took it with trembling hands and kissed his boyfriend's cheek in the process, making the Russian blush. After taking a sip of the brew, Alfred noticed the characteristic touch of cinnamon that all the hot chocolates of the Russian always had.

“Wow, you have put cinnamon ... you know well that I do not like cinnamon, comrade.”

“Shut up and take the drink. Cinnamon helps to warm up and you were about to die of hypothermia a few minutes ago.”

The American laughed softly before listening to what appeared to be a soundtrack coming from the floor above. He turned to look at the Russian and he could not help sighing to see his boyfriend with that childish curiosity in his eyes.

“I was about to see The Black Swan. But a certain person had to interrupt me.”

Alfred gave him a little nudge before resting his head on the taller man's shoulder and looking directly at his face.

“We can see it together.”

“Are you sure? I must remind you that it is a bit strong and you start screaming at the slightest blood sample.”

Alfred just nodded. Ivan got up from the floor and helped Alfred to his feet, and they climbed together to the Russian's room.

Already inside Ivan's room, under pillows and blankets, both young people went to see the movie.

“Ivan?”

“Yes, Alfred?”

Alfred just responded by kissing his boyfriend's lips, which tasted like chocolate and cinnamon.

“I love You, Ivan. Merry Christmas.”

“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, Alfred. And Merry Christmas.”


End file.
